1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to elevation mechanisms, and particularly, to an elevation mechanism utilizing a scissor lift support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevation mechanisms have been widely used in many applications for many years, such as, or example, elevating automobiles, building components, supplies, structural components, scaffolding, work stands, patient beds and many others.
A commonly used elevation mechanism includes a base assembly, a platform, and a scissor lift assembly movably interconnecting the base assembly and the scissor lift assembly. The base assembly includes a support member, a threaded rod and a threaded member. The threaded rod is fixed on the support member. The threaded member sleeves on the threaded rod. The scissor lift assembly includes a scissor support and a wheel. The scissor support includes a first scissor leg and a second scissor leg pivotedly attached to the first scissor leg in a middle portion. The wheel is pivotedly connected to an end of the first scissor leg. The threaded member is pivotedly connected to the other end of the first scissor leg. The platform and the support member are correspondingly pivotedly connected to opposite ends of the second scissor leg. The platform defines a retaining groove to receive the wheel. When the threaded rod is rotated in a clockwise direction, the threaded member slides the threaded rod to toward the end of the second scissor leg. An angle of the first scissor leg relative to the second scissor leg is increased, such that the scissor lift assembly raises the platform. When the threaded rod is rotated in a counterclockwise direction, the threaded member slides the threaded rod away from the end of the second scissor leg. An angle of the first scissor leg relative to the second scissor leg is decreased, such that the scissor lift assembly lowers the platform. However, the support center of the platform deviates to an edge of the platform as the wheel slides toward the edge of the platform, such that a heavy load cannot be stably supported on the platform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.